


You Take My Breathe Away

by Living_On_My_Own



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_On_My_Own/pseuds/Living_On_My_Own
Summary: Look into my eyes and you'll seeI'm the only oneYou've captured my loveStolen my heartChanged my lifeEvery time you make a moveYou destroy my mindAnd the way you touchI lose control and shiver deep insideYou take my breath away
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You Take My Breathe Away

Freddie's POV:

The little crowd cheered. All the students were reunited for this little show. Ever students had the opportunity to show off their talents. I was there, standing in front of hundreds of people, about to declare my love for my best friend.

"Bucky!" Someone yelled, followed by the laughs of his friends and others.

I tried to find my crush through all the other persons. And I found him, I found his eyes. He was smiling at him. He mouthed to me 'You can do it!'. I smiled back. I hoped he would be smiling after the show too.

I found my other friends in the crowd. I felt lucky, having them to cheer me up like that. The blonde one cheered with his high pitched voice. The poodle one just smiled at me. I knew they would be there even if it turned bad.

"Hello, darlings! Thank you so much for being there tonight for me and the others. I would like to thank my best friend. The one who encouraged me to do this, to get up on this stage and talk to you all, and mostly sing. I know you're gonna recognise yourself. Thank you so much. The song I'm gonna play tonight is really special. It's one of my compositions. I wrote it thinking of you. It's called, You Take My Breathe Away." I said trying to stay confident.

Here we go.

I sat at the bench of the piano. I was ready to either embarrass myself or get good feedback. My fingers hit the first notes on the piano.

Ooh you take my breath away

Look into my eyes and you'll see  
I'm the only one  
You've captured my love  
Stolen my heart  
Changed my life  
Every time you make a move  
You destroy my mind  
And the way you touch  
I lose control and shiver deep inside  
You take my breath away

You can reduce me to tears  
With a single sigh  
Every breath that you take  
Any sound that you make  
Is a whisper in my ear  
I could give up all my life for just one kiss  
I would surely die  
If you dismiss me from your love  
You take my breath away

So please don't go  
Don't leave me here all by myself  
I get ever so lonely from time to time  
I will find you  
Anywhere you go, I'll be right behind you  
Right until the ends of the Earth  
I'll get no sleep till I find you to tell you  
That you just take my breath away

I will find you  
Anywhere you go  
Right until the ends of the Earth  
I'll get no sleep till I find you to  
Tell you when I've found you -  
I love you

I finished singing and playing the piano. I took a breath. I heard the crowd clapping and cheering. I stood up, looked at everyone and smiled. I didn't have the courage to look at his face. I saw Brian and Roger smiling at me the same as before.

I bowed. I walked away from the stage as quickly as possible. My heart was beating faster than ever. I was scared. I was scared of how he would react to this. If he wasn't feeling the same, I would be losing him. I didn't want to ever lose him.

I went backstage. I changed back from my chic clothes to my casual ones. For the next representations, I stayed at the backstage. I didn't want to go back yet. I didn't want to see his reaction yet.

The show ended, everybody left to go party. I waited for Brian and Roger to get me back to the flat with them. Hopefully, John would be coming too with a good reaction.

I waited a few other minutes. Brian took me in a hug quickly. Roger followed.

"You were so good out there Fred." Brian said.

"I-I was okay. I missed a few notes. My voice cra-"

"You were amazing." Roger smiled.

I watched as John showed Brian and Roger to get out of the room. It's at the exact moment that anxiety ran through my body. Gosh, why would he like me back?

"I'm so sorry John. I don't know why I thought that you would like me back. Gosh, it must have been so embarrassing, Bucky was singing you a love song in front of the whole school. I would understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. It's totally okay. I'm aware I messed u-"

"Do you ever shut up?" He laughed cutting me off.

I looked at him with slight shock as I saw he didn't look either angry or disgusted. He smiled at me. He put his hands on my cheeks. He brought his lips to mine. I melted into the kiss. I felt like in a fairytale.

He pulled away and I frowned at the loss of contact.

"I love you too Fred." He smiled.

This time, I was the one pulling him into a kiss. We both smiled through it. I put my arms around his waist and he put his hands on my face again. I was almost pinching myself to know I wasn't in a dream.

"I knew it was coming!" I heard someone yelling excitedly.

Gosh Roger, always walking in at the right time.

"So, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked John.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes!" Another scream.

"Roger shut up." Brian growled and probably hit Roger because his boyfriend screamed.

We decided to go back home. I invited John to stay the night at our flat. He accepted. I was ecstatic. We walked there hand in hand. When we arrived, we left Roger and Brian to the living room and we went to my bedroom. I sat on the bed and sat John on my lap. I placed him so he was facing me.

I looked at every feature of his face. His shiny eyes, always so full of joy. His slightly pink cheeks. The gap between his two front teeth when he smiles. His lips that fit mine perfectly. His cute nose. He was perfect.

"You're staring Fred." He giggled.

"I know." I smiled.

He blushed.

"I can't help it. You're so perfect." I said.

"I could say the same for you." John smiled.

I shook my head smirking. I let myself fall on my back, bringing John with me. I kissed him.

"You like kissing way too much." He laughed.

"Don't be mean." I pouted.

"I'll be mean as much as I want." He smiled with all his teeth.

He pulled me in another kiss and I felt incredibly happy.

_____________________

"I don't think we're working."

I nodded, I stayed silent. I didn't show any emotion. He looked uncomfortable. I thought we were supposed to last forever. I really thought he was the love of my life. He was mine, I was never his.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay. Never actually thought it would happen, but it's okay." I replied.

"I didn't want to lie to you any longer." He said.

"Well, t-thank you for being honest," I told him.

He nodded with a sad smile. My heart tore apart when he turned around and walked out the door. He left me here all by myself, taking my breath away. A river of tears fell down my face.

I walked upstairs. I knocked on Brian's door. He told me to enter. I opened the door. I let myself in his bedroom. He was reading a book, sitting on his bed. He looked up at me.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"He broke up w-with me." I cried.

I felt his arms wrapping themselves around me. I was upset. But I didn't understand. I was so confused. Weren't we okay? I really thought he loved me. I thought he wanted to be with me.

A week later

I was trying to do my math homework. Unfortunately, I couldn't understand a thing. I sighed loudly, feeling quite defeated. I clearly needed Brian to help me.

I got up from the chair of my desk and walked in front of Brian's room. I did the mistake to not knock on the door before entering. I found Roger on top of Brian, kissing him. They both stopped their activity as soon as they saw I was there.

"Gosh Fred! Knock on the door next time!" Brian said with wide eyes.

"Uh yeah, sorry." I said quietly.

He looked at me like he waited for me to say something.

"What were you here for?" He asked.

"Oh no, nothing. It's okay. I uh- I'll let you go back to your activity." I said before turning away to go back to my room.

I closed the door behind myself. I didn't want to hear them fuck all night. I went back to my desk and stared at the sheet of paper on it. It seemed like it was in some foreign language I didn't know.

I had a test with Roger and Brian tomorrow about it. Well, John too actually. I noticed him getting closer and closer to Michael. Michael was a new student at school. He started talking to John when we were still together. But it wasn't of my business. He didn't want me. He didn't love me.

It was hard to see him every day. He looked happy. He was happy while I was still trying to not break down in tears each time I saw his face. Brian and Roger were supportive. They tried to help me to feel better, but they were together and each time I saw them kiss, it broke me a bit inside.

The next day I went to class for the test. I filled half of it. I was definitely gonna have a bad grade. I didn't understand anything more. I thought I would start crying. After it, Roger Brian, and I talked about the test. They found it quite easy.

A few days later, we got the results. I heard that Brian got 93%. The bastard. Roger got 87%. I would have been more than happy with it. I had a little hope that maybe I passed, but I only got 52%. The teacher came to me after class. I told Roger and Brian to wait for me outside.

"I'm quite disappointed in you Freddie. You've had bad grades since the beginning of the year, but you at least passed. Now, you don't even pass. You should have asked your friends for some help. They understood what we were doing." She told me.

I nodded, said goodbye and went to join the boys. They asked me about my note. I didn't tell them. I was ashamed of myself too. I seemed to disappoint everyone these days.

In visual art, we needed to do a paint that represented us. To show who we were. It took me a while and a lot of breakdowns before finding what I would do. In the middle of the painting, there was the shadow of a person. There were dark trees around it. They were all closing themselves on him. In front of the person that its back was facing us, there was a light, but all the branches of the trees were trying to hide it. In the middle of the shadow, there was a heart. You could barely notice the cracks on it.

When I showed it to my art teacher, he seemed sceptical.

"That's not the type of things you used to show me, Freddie. I don't quite understand what you did."

I tried to explain what I wanted to represent, but he wouldn't understand.

"I can't see what represents you in this painting, unfortunately. I can't see any of the Freddie I know in it." He explained.

"What if you don't know who I really am?" I said quietly.

He looked at me attentively. I stared at my feet while I fiddled with my hands.

"Maybe I don't know who you really are Freddie, but believe me, I can read people better than you think. And I know that it's not what I expected from you. I wanted to see the colourful side of yourself." He said calmly.

"I'm tired of showing this side of myself. This is what I give you. I know who I am. And I know that this does represent me." I said a bit too harshly.

"It's not enough for me. I'm disappointed in your behaviour Freddie." He said.

I nodded and left the classroom. I joined my friends at lunch. I didn't feel in the mood to talk or joke. They were too joyful for how I was feeling. As I got up to go to the washroom, I noticed John with Michael. He was laughing pretty loudly. He seemed so happy. Maybe even more than when he was with me. What did I do wrong? I would surely die if you dismiss me from your love. I was slowly dying.

Most of my nights were spent in my room. I ended up getting drunk with Roger's stash of alcohol. Brian and he spent their nights in their room, making out or fucking. It was either irritating or heartbreaking for me. I hated being alone, but I had no choice but to deal with it.

I had once thought about cutting myself. I gave up quickly, telling myself it wasn't the solution. But for fuck's sake, the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. I didn't know how to get myself together anymore. Brian and Roger didn't seem to be concerned at all about me. But I didn't want pity. They were too caught up in their relationship to see anything that was going on. I hated the feeling I had no one there to talk to, to tell how I was feeling.

The more the days went by, the more I realized how truthful my lyrics were. I could give up all my life for just one kiss. I just wanted him, here, with me. I wanted to feel loved again. To feel like I meant something to someone. Not to feel like I was only a third wheel, only a burden. I craved for his love.

Two weeks later

"How's John?" My mom asked me.

"I- Hum... We don't talk anymore Mama." I whispered.

"Is it because of the break-up? How is he since it happened?" She continued asking.

"I wouldn't know. He hasn't said a word to me for a few weeks."

"I hope he's okay." She said.

"And you don't hope for your son to be okay too?!" I yelled before slamming the phone in the receiver.

Why did she seem to care more about him than me?

"Are you okay Fred?" I heard Brian say at my door.

I began cleaning up my room.

"Uh no. Not really. My mom hasn't stopped asking questions about John, asking if he's fine and all, but she didn't ask about me at all. It's like he's more her son than I am. It's like she likes him more than her actual son. The only thing she cares about when we're talking about me it's my grades. How they're not good enough. It's like she doesn't care that it hurts me." I said.

A few tears fell on my face. I didn't want to cry anymore.

"He doesn't want me. I can't do anything about it. I'm tired of crying. I want us to be back together and happy, but we can't. He's happy with Michael. He's happy without me. Gosh Brian, why did you all let me think he was in love with me!? How could I think he wanted me? I just want t-"

I turned around when I finished cleaning up. Brian was looking at me with a look of concern and he seemed to be holding his laughs in.

John was there, listening to every word I said. Listening to me babbling and being almost desperate. He looked at me with sadness written all over his face. I wanted to disappear because of how much I was embarrassed.

"I'll leave you two alone." Brian smiled.

I closed my eyes for a while, hoping the tears would just stop falling. Why was he here? To break my heart all over again and tell me that I was a freak? At least I felt like one. I was sure I was looking like a desperate idiot.

"I'm sorry." I heard him whisper.

I didn't want any pity.

"No, I'm sorry John. I'm sorry I wasn't enough to make you happy. I'm sorry I made you stay with me while you didn't love me. I'm sorry you had to deal with my insecure shits. I'm sorry you had to be there when I was annoying or clingy. I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of the whole fucking school. I'm sorry I believed you loved me. I'm sorry I thought I could finally be wanted by someone I wanted to be wanted by. I'm sor-"

"Stop apologising will you?" He approached his body to mine. "You have nothing to apologize for, okay? Because, yes, I loved you. I wanted you. I have never been once embarrassed to be with you. You're not annoying. I love how clingy you are. You always made me happy, Fred. More than anyone ever did. And I loved being the one reassuring you about your insecurities. Because I loved everything you hate about yourself." He said while looking directly in my eyes.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I saw how all of this affected you. I saw the way you changed just because of a few words that I thought would be harmless. And I didn't do anything. For God's sake, I can't see a bit of the colourful Freddie I used to love. You don't even dress as colourful as you used to do. " I lowered my eyes to the floor, feeling the tears brimming my eyes.

"You said it yourself, John. You loved me. You don't anymore. There's not much you can do to make this better. " I muttered sadly.

"You're wrong. I'll never stop loving you, Freddie. Michael made me do it. He wanted me all for himself. He didn't like you. He made me do this, he told me I would be happier with him only. He was more than wrong." He took my face in his hands. He lifted my head to make me look at him. I closed my eyes. "Look at me." He whispered.

I opened my eyes slowly. He put a small smile on his lips. Before I knew it, his lips crashed on mine. Butterflies flew through my stomach. I put both if my hands in his hair. The kiss was soft, delicate, but passionate. He pulled his hands away from my cheeks and put them both on my waist, sending even more butterflies in my stomach. I've got my kiss.

He pulled away slowly, leaving me wanting more. He pulled put his forehead on mine, still looking in my eyes. He wiped the old tears on my face. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"I'll get no sleep till I find you, to tell you when I've found you, I love you" He whispered near to my lips.

"I love you too." I breathed out.


End file.
